


Le Chemin

by excusethedisorder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, french translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusethedisorder/pseuds/excusethedisorder





	Le Chemin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/786194) by [Marquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquise/pseuds/Marquise). 



« As tu pensé à ce qui se passerais après ton mariage? »

 

Alayne sent ses joues rougir, chose qu’elle ne peut entièrement expliquer par le vin (un modeste millésime, mais qui satisfait plus qu’assez leur besoin : chasser le froid qui languit, malgré le feu). Petyr à une manière de parler, de la regarder, qui lui rend impossible pour elle de se tenir en place, elle se sent exposée et exaltée en même temps.

 

« J’ai déjà été mariée, père. » Elle sait qu’il est dangereux de prononcer ces mots-Alayne n’a jamais été mariée, c’est Sansa Stark, morte depuis longtemps, une jeune fille dont la peau est de plus en plus facile à abandonner mais qui s’éternise dans un recoin de son esprit. Petyr la regarde, une pointe de déception évidente dans la courbe de ses lèvres, et Alayne commence à toucher machinalement les broderies de sa jupe.

 

« Mais ce mariage n’as pas été consumé, » dit-il, et elle ne peut qu’acquiescer. Elle boit une gorgée du vin, cherchant quelque chose à faire, et avec grande prudence le regarde dans les yeux. Il est aussi rouge qu’elle, ses yeux légèrement voilés par quelque chose d’autre que l’alcool. C’est à ce moment là qu’elle découvre ses véritables intentions. Il a peut-être plus d’expérience qu’elle, mais elle n’est pas entièrement sans espoir.

 

Petyr finit son verre, et essuie la dernière goutte de vin de ses lèvres, qui se recourbent en un doux sourire. Cela l’atteint droit en son centre, et se répand dans son corps telle une vague de chaleur. Elle sent son cœur battre plus vite, mais elle reste impassible, notant le moindre de geste de Petyr. Si elle peut cataloguer et assimiler ces informations, se concentrer seulement sur celles-ci, alors elle pourra peut-être ignorer ses réactions physiques.

 

Il se rapproche dangereusement d’elle, s’arrêtant à moins d’un mètre et la regarde de haut en bas, la scrutant tout comme elle le fait, un sourire complice toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres. « Tu n’as pas de mère pour t’apprendre ces choses, mais je ne pourrai en aucun cas considérer ton éducation achevée si l’on oublie ceci, n’est-ce pas Alayne ? »

 

Sa bouche est sèche. Elle secoue la tête et remarque la façon dont ses yeux brillent. Il fait tout à coup bien trop chaud dans la pièce où ils se trouvent, malgré le vent hivernal qui souffle dehors.

 

« Il est évident que la nuit de noce sera plutôt précipitée, » commence-t-il, lui enlevant le gobelet des mains. Alayne le regrette, non pas pour le vin mais malgré la délicatesse du verre, il lui permettait d’occuper ses mains, d’avoir une prise solide sur quelque chose. Il la regarde intensément, et elle se force à croiser son regard.

 

« Mais après cela, Harrold prendra son temps. » Petyr tend son bras et remet en place une mèche rebelle, ses longs doigts frôlant sa joue. Elle inspire brusquement, regrettant sa réaction immédiatement ; ce geste n’était pas approprié.

 

« Du moins, je l’espère, » continue-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Il la prend par la taille, et la fait tourner doucement sur elle-même, dos à lui. Elle aperçoit leur réflexion dans le miroir au dessus de la cheminée. « Une telle vision ne devrait pas être hâtée. »

 

Alayne sent les doigts de Petyr commencer à défaire le lacet de son corsage et sursaute soudainement. Petyr s’arrête, mais laisse ses mains là où elles étaient-une sur sa hanche, la gardant en place, l’autre au milieu de son dos, ses doigts se posant doucement sur sa robe, un contact qui la brûle à travers le tissus fin.

 

« Tu ne doit pas réagir ainsi, » dit-il, sa voix sévère et froide, mais mélodieuse. C’est sa voix d’instructeur, la voix qu’il prend pour l’amadouer, l’enjôler, pour la mener à lui. Alayne sait qu’elle ne devrait pas souhaiter le suivre volontairement, qu’il existe une limite qu’il ne faut pas dépasser, mais elle ne peut empêcher le léger frisson qui la parcoure quand elle y pense.

 

« C’est bien d’être timide, ma chérie. Désirable, même. Mais il ne faudrait pas que tu sembles dégoutée. Fait des objections, rougit, mais répond tout de même à ses caresses. » Petyr utilise sa main sur sa hanche pour la guider contre lui. Elle peut sentir son cœur qui bat dans son dos, et Alayne sait que ceci est plus qu’une simple leçon. Elle sait que les pères ne doivent pas toucher leurs filles ainsi, qu’il y a quelque chose bien plus profonde que de la simple affection paternelle derrière ses mouvements. Elle regarde rapidement la porte de sa chambre, pour être sure qu’elle soit bien fermée à clé.

 

Sa main quitte sa hanche et rapidement, elle sent le lacet se détendre, jusqu’à ce que la robe soit véritablement défaite. Il place ses mains sur sa clavicule, juste en dessous des manches de sa robe-de soie bleue, un de ses cadeau, il adore la gâter-et les poussent jusqu’à ce que le haut de sa robe tombe à sa taille.

 

Elle se sent contente d’avoir mis un fond de robe sous sa toilette, même si le tissu fin et transparent révèle plus qu’il ne cache. Alayne lève sa main jusqu’à son torse, attrape celle de Petyr tout en cachant sa poitrine. Dans le miroir, elle peut se voir-joues enflammées et yeux brillants-et lui. Il la regarde intensément, là où leurs mains se rejoignent, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. 

 

« Je crois savoir, » chuchote-t-elle, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le miroir. Elle peut voir cette limite invisible juste devant elle, elle sait que si jamais elle la dépasse, les choses ne seront jamais plus les mêmes qu’auparavant. Elle sait que les pères ne font pas cela, qu’il y a quelque chose, si elle commettait l’irréparable, qui lui laisserait à jamais un gout amer dans la bouche.

 

Elle sait tout cela, cependant elle ne lâche pas sa main. Il la serre fermement, son attitude émanant un pouvoir indéniable. Cependant, elle sait que si elle devait le rejeter, il serait détruit en un instant. Il est courbé, ses yeux voilés comme si il était saoul d’elle.

 

Elle décide d’emprunter le chemin qui s’offre à elle (et elle sait que, le matin venu, elle se dira que c’était entièrement sa propre décision, que son influence sur elle n’avait rien à voir avec cela.)

 

Elle relâche sa main, et cela semble le réveiller. Petyr passe ses doigts sous son fond de robe, et celui-ci rejoint doucement sa toilette, autour de ses hanches.

 

Il semble étouffer un grognement dans sa gorge. Alayne se réprimande de ne pas avoir la force de se regarder dans le miroir, mais elle n’est pas encore prête pour ce qui l’attend. Au lieu de cela, elle préfère le regarder, lui, voir la façon dont laquelle ses yeux se déposent sur sa poitrine, même si ses mains semblent ne pas y arriver. Elles tremblent légèrement, tout comme elle-même. Elle sait que cela fait partie de son excitation ; elle est moins sûre de ce que cela signifie pour elle.

 

Même dans sa chambre, seule avec lui, elle ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir exposée au regard de tous. La rougeur de ses joues a recouvert son corps entier, elle ressent une sensation étrange dans son estomac et elle souhaite plus que tout retrouver sa coupe de vin. Sa gorge est sèche et elle ne sait que faire. Elle se souvient du jour où Sansa Stark s’était faite déshabiller devant la cour, et la honte de cet événement brûle encore dans la mémoire d’Alayne. Toutefois, ce qu’elle ressent maintenant  est différent-dans ce cas, la honte est mélangée avec du plaisir, et elle sait qu’en tuant l’un, l’autre disparaitrait aussi.

 

« Tu es magnifique, » dit Petyr, et elle se demande si il sait qu’il a parlé à voix haute. Il semble qu’il a oublié son rôle. En attendant, elle le regarde, son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine, sa peau est glaciale malgré la chaleur qui la parcoure.

 

Les doigts de Petyr caresse doucement son côté, laissant dans leur sillon un frisson de plaisir. Sa main tremble toujours quand il l’étend et la pose délicatement sur son sein. Alayne se raidit, et instinctivement, se penche vers sa main. _Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Il t’a mené ici._ Et quand elle se force à se regarder dans le miroir, son visage ne trahi nul trouble.

 

« Bien, » dit Petyr, son intonation de professeur revenue. Elle se demande comment il peut aussi facilement retrouver contrôle, et suspecte que cela doit être bien plus difficile qu’il ne le montre. Elle baisse les yeux, ne pouvant pas se regarder dans le miroir plus longtemps.

 

« Laisse-le t’admirer, » dit-il, son autre main caressant son côté, jusqu’au plis de sa robe à sa taille. Ses doigts se déplacent lentement sur sa hanche, et poussent sa robe vers le bas. Elle mord sa lèvre si fort, elle a peur de se faire saigner. Sa main s’arrête, et elle pense qu’elle va crier.

 

« Evidemment, » il chuchote dans son oreille. Ses lèvres frôlent sa gorge. « Ce serait encore mieux si tu lui demandais. »

 

Un frisson, de peur cette fois ci, la parcoure. C’est une chose de se laisser faire, mais tout autre d’exprimer à voix haute un désir avec lequel elle n’est pas entièrement confortable. C’est horrible et mauvais et tout ce qui touche cela est obscène-Elle n’est pas assez perdue dans ce désir pour ne pas reconnaître au moins cela, ne pas réaliser que Sansa Stark détesterai surement Alayne Stone. Mais sa langue est lourde dans sa bouche, ses mains telles du feu contre sa peau, et le sentiment de honte qu’elle ressent ne fait que nourrir son désir.

 

Elle rit, un petit rire coquet avec lequel elle est de plus en plus confortable. « Mais, ne le saura t-il pas déjà, monseigneur ? »

 

Petyr lève la main qu’il avait posée sur son sein et attrape son menton, forçant ses yeux à le regarder hors du miroir. « Quelquefois, les hommes aiment qu’on le leur dise à vive voix. Tu devrais le savoir, ma chérie. »

 

Elle lui est reconnaissante d’avoir avertit ses yeux, de cette manière elle n’a pas à se regarder elle-même quand elle chuchote, « S’il vous plait ». Elle prend la main de Petyr et la retourne à son sein, et gémit quand ses doigts frôlent son téton, pendant que son autre main enlève d’un mouvement assuré sa robe, son fond de robe et sa culotte.

 

Elle est toujours contre lui, et peut sentir son érection à travers ses vêtements. Elle tend ses mains pour se couvrir (un reflexe qu’elle ne peut empêcher) et réalise avec surprise qu’elle se sent fière. Fière qu’elle soit la cause de cette réaction de Petyr. Elle se demande si le chemin sur lequel il la guide est aussi dangereux pour lui qu’il est pour elle. Si, peut-être, il est devenu trop négligent, perdu dans son désir.

 

Petyr saisit ses deux poignets et les tient fermement à ses côtés. Il place un baiser dans son cou, juste au niveau de son pouls, et laisse reposer ses lèvres là. Ils restent ainsi pendant quelque temps, et elle pense qu’il ne peut que être en train d’essayer de se calmer. Puis, il relâche une main, et caresse son ventre avec, avant de se diriger plus bas.

 

« Laisse-le t’apprécier, » continue-t-il. « Il n’y a aucun besoins de hâter les choses. » Elle sait où va sa main, mais n’arrive pas à se convaincre de la repousser.

 

Ses doigts s’arrêtent aux boucles entre ses jambes, comme hésitant. Quand il les avancent finalement, elle entrouvre ses jambes, le laisse entrer.

 

Elle est plus mouillée qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Elle garde ses yeux rivés sur le sol, mais elle peut sentir son léger sourire contre sa peau et quand il passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres, elle frissonne et se cambre contre lui.

 

« Fait en sorte d’être aussi mouillée que cela quand il viendra à toi. » Il se met à masser le côté de son clitoris avec ses doigts experts et elle est reconnaissante du support qu’offre son corps contre elle.

 

« Père… » Elle commence, et il dévore ses lèvres, comme pour ne pas entendre le mot.

 

Le baiser est plus passionné qu’aucun autre avant, la pression de sa langue contre la sienne et ses doigts qui caressent son centre lui font tourner la tête. Elle met de côté toute pensée rationnelle, et se concentre sur son corps contre le sien.

 

Quand ils s’arrêtent pour reprendre leur souffle, elle ne peut s’empêcher de croiser son regard dans le miroir.

 

« Laisse-le prendre son temps. L’acte prendra de l’ampleur graduellement. » Tout en parlant, la caresse de ses doigts se renforce, accélère, son autre main se resserre sur son sein et à ce moment là, elle ne veut rien d’autre qu’il la prenne, qu’il la remplisse entièrement pour compléter leur route dangereuse sur le chemin du désir.

Mais il fait exprès de jouer avec elle, de la balancer juste au bord du précipice de son orgasme, et malgré le fait qu’elle soit entièrement perdue à lui, elle ne peut pas se forcer à le supplier. Au contraire, elle presse son corps contre le sien brusquement, le laissant frotter son érection contre le bas de son dos, et un léger gémissement lui échappe.

 

« Il t’appréciera beaucoup. Une jeune fille si indécente pour femme. »

 

« Je ne suis pas indécente, » répond-elle, se surprenant elle-même. Elle a du mal à croire qu’elle peut encore trouver ses mots dans une situation comme celle-ci. Ils semblent étranges dans sa bouche, comme une vielle robe qu’elle n’avait pas mise depuis longtemps et qui est maintenant trop petite pour elle.

 

Petyr rit et glisse doucement un doigt dans son sexe mouillé. Elle a l’impression que son cœur va exploser.

 

« Tu as de la chance de pouvoir aussi bien mentir. Mais n’oublie jamais, je sais tout. » Il accélère la friction de ses doigts. « Seulement un fille indécente se laisserai toucher ainsi par son père. »

 

Elle essaie d’étouffer ses cris lorsqu’elle jouie, mais n’arrive pas à être entièrement silencieuse. Petyr se retire en un instant et un sentiment de vide la remplit, qu’elle essaie tant bien que mal d’ignorer.

 

Il est toujours excité, n’ayant pas eu droit à la même délivrance qu’elle, mais il semble vouloir finir cette soirée avec le dessus. Il à l’air étonnamment calme et contrôlé, alors qu’un simple cou d’oeil dans le miroir lui indique qu’elle est au contraire dans tout ses états.

La main de Petyr brille de sa mouille et elle le regarde la lever jusqu’à ses lèvres et sucer ses doigts. Elle se rhabille rapidement, les mains tremblantes.

 

Quand elle retourne dans sa chambre elle se prépare un bain.

 

(Plus tard, dans la soirée, sans aucuns yeux sur elle, elle repense aux évènements de la journée, et trouve son plaisir à nouveau.)

 


End file.
